


Jaula

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Jaula, KenUri, M/M, Voseo, canonverse, pájaros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Kenny y Uri tienen una breve conversación sobre jaulas y pájaros.Canonverse. Drabble. Se sugiere KenUri. Voseo. Para Stratch Cherry.





	Jaula

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strach/gifts).



> **Dedicatoria:** a Stracth Cherry, por su cumpleaños y por su continua amabilidad; y para Luna de Acero, que pidió KenUri para la Búsqueda del Tesoro que solemos hacer :P
> 
>  **Advertencias:** drabble. El argumento se ubica en el universo canon, algún tiempo después de que Kenny fuera incorporado al servicio especial de Uri. Se insinúa KenUri. Luego, viene un poema de Alejandra Pizarnik, que les sugiero leer pero que excede el drabble.

_Portada editada por EreBell._

 

Kenny nunca había visto una jaula tan grande. Ocupaba un cuarto del patio interno en el sector del castillo en que debía alojarse. Por la mañana, los gritos desesperados de los pájaros no le permitían dormir.

—¿Por qué no los soltás, Uri? Me aturden, uno de estos días les voy a retorcer el pescuezo a cada uno.

Uri solo sonrió, mientras metía el brazo en la jaula por un complicado mecanismo de modo que las aves pudieran comer de su palma.

—Sé que no harías eso —sentenció, al cabo de un rato.

—¿Y cómo lo sabés?

—Ya tuviste un pajarito en tus manos y ni siquiera le cortaste las alas.

Durante unos segundos, Kenny no comprendió. Luego, la imagen de Levi vino a su mente. ¿Cómo sabía Uri estas cosas? ¿Era que acaso nada podía ocultársele?

—Ese no era tan ruidoso. Y de todos modos me deshice de él —afirmó, con su habitual dureza.

Despacio, Uri retiró un pichón de la jaula y, tomando con delicadeza los dedos de su soldado, lo colocó allí. Era tan pequeño que no lograba tocar ni su pulgar ni su meñique. Kenny se sintió sobrecogido: cualquier mal movimiento podría destrozar a la criaturita. Uri en cambio mostraba cierta complacencia, como siempre que los hechos le daban la razón.

—No es posible deshacerse de lo que está en nuestro corazón.

El pajarito se removió, incómodo al principio en su nuevo lugar. Pronto, sin embargo, ya había reconocido el terreno y se ubicaba en el centro, tranquilo. Aunque sus leves plumones no producían ningún afecto al rozar la piel callosa, parecía haber encontrado alguna forma de la calidez. Kenny pensó en que faltaba solo una semana para la ceremonia que daría la corona real a Frieda Reiss. Odió la sutileza de las palabras de Uri.

—Es preferible tener cerca el cuerpo que nos interesa antes que perderse en recuerdos tontos, por muy en nuestros corazones que estén —masculló, enfurecido.

Uri soltó una risa suave.

—Es preferible la vida en la jaula —respondió—, antes que algo tan abstracto y peligroso como la libertad. Aquí están seguros. Tienen comida y compañía, ¿qué más precisan? Sin embargo, ¿sabés qué?

—¿Qué?

—Adivina qué harían estos pájaros si un día les dejara abierta su jaula.

*** * ***

EL DESPERTAR (Alejandra Pizarnik, 1958)

 

Señor

La jaula se ha vuelto pájaro

y se ha volado

y mi corazón está loco

porque aúlla a la muerte

y sonríe detrás del viento

a mis delirios

 

Qué haré con el miedo

Qué haré con el miedo

 

Ya no baila la luz en mi sonrisa

ni las estaciones queman palomas en mis ideas

Mis manos se han desnudado

y se han ido donde la muerte

enseña a vivir a los muertos

 

Señor

El aire me castiga el ser

Detrás del aire hay monstruos

que beben de mi sangre

 

Es el desastre

Es la hora del vacío no vacío

Es el instante de poner cerrojo a los labios

oír a los condenados gritar

contemplar a cada uno de mis nombres

ahorcados en la nada.

 

Señor

Tengo veinte años

También mis ojos tienen veinte años

y sin embargo no dicen nada

 

Señor

He consumado mi vida en un instante

La última inocencia estalló

Ahora es nunca o jamás

o simplemente fue

 

¿Cómo no me suicido frente a un espejo

y desaparezco para reaparecer en el mar

donde un gran barco me esperaría

con las luces encendidas?

 

¿Cómo no me extraigo las venas

y hago con ellas una escala

para huir al otro lado de la noche?

 

El principio ha dado a luz el final

Todo continuará igual

Las sonrisas gastadas

El interés interesado

Las preguntas de piedra en piedra

Las gesticulaciones que remedan amor

Todo continuará igual

 

Pero mis brazos insisten en abrazar al mundo

porque aún no les enseñaron

que ya es demasiado tarde

 

Señor

Arroja los féretros de mi sangre

 

Recuerdo mi niñez

cuando yo era una anciana

Las flores morían en mis manos

porque la danza salvaje de la alegría

les destruía el corazón

 

Recuerdo las negras mañanas de sol

cuando era niña

es decir ayer

es decir hace siglos

 

Señor

La jaula se ha vuelto pájaro

y ha devorado mis esperanzas

 

Señor

La jaula se ha vuelto pájaro

Qué haré con el miedo


End file.
